viva_soleadofandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Cumming
Jack "Jax" Cumming (born 1977) is a former college student in El Soleado College. He is very smart, but is in the ranks with the gangsters since he was a kid. His name is a pun on "jack's coming", which usually is a bad sign. He's the character of TheGreatKuzon!. Beginnings Jax's mother and father were nice, happy people who cared for their family and children, and tried to keep Jax from the gangster world outside their home. He was born in an old hospital in spring 1977. He had a little brother born in 1979. He wasn't no ordinary child though. He wanted a Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Mario Bros. for Christmas in 1985 when he was 8. His parents got him a sweater. Jax stole a gun and killed his family, mutilated their bodies and buried them in the garden behind his house. He blackmailed and pinned his uncle Harry skillfully, and he got thrown in prison for 90 years. Jax became a ghetto child, and a gangster man named Rick discovered him on the street and took him in and taught him the ways of the gangsta. Rick died in a burglary shooting when Jax was 19, which hurt him. Jax was a very smart and tactical child, however. He got shit done. His gangsta colleagues made him do their dirty work and beat him if he didn't get it done right. This made him tough. Jax learned to rob banks and get shit done better every time he did them. He attended El Soleado College in 1995 using a fake ID, and graduated in 1999. Jax is very organized as well, and knows is way around El Soleado. He has a very slick appearance, and people usually don't expect him coming, as he looks like a normal person. About and Appearance He is very slick and laid back, but keeps to himself most of his time. He is very skilled with computers and technology, as well as educated on all sorts of things, including guns and weapons. He knows every inch of El Soleado with a detailed map. If he dislikes you, though, he'll make sure you don't last much longer (unless he sees you as being of use to him). He is very protective of his work, and strategical, making him a big help to his gangster bros. He used to be a pimp for a while until he matured and gained some respect for women (who occasionally come by and have fun with him). He has a 3 year old son, Jaxon, who is the result of a one-night-stand. He lives with his mother in an apartment, and his father occasionally brings him gifts and food (but Jax and the mother are not together). He nomads and migrates around the city and hides in safe houses to make sure no one follows him. His main living quarters, are in the basement of a gangster safe house apartment in eastern El Soleado. He has a small bed, a fridge and all basic living needs. He has a gun safe and a safe with cash, which is hidden in a wall pocket under his bed. He sneaks out on a daily basis with his crew, ______ and does heists and robberies. He has a large bounty, but the police have never been able to track him down. He doesn't do any type of drugs himself. He outfits himself in any type of clothes. He never wears any types of clothing that gives the sign he is a gangster. He kills slowly and painfully. He is very silent about his killings. Some consider him to be "intellectually insane". He is mysterious. Heists *Several since he was a kid * Weapons *.45 magnum revolver *Daggers and a machete Transportation Jax has a slick night-black 2008 Flamo Cameo GT-60 which he parks in a garage, hidden off the road. He has it all fixed up, which he does with the money he gets from heists and trading. It has red and black neon on the bottom, and the interior is custom. He usually goes the speed limit, but when he needs, he will break the law. He stole it from the auto shop brand new. Category:TheGreatKuzon!